


Well, This is Awkward

by ItsNotWhatYouThink



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/pseuds/ItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss has a dream about Hotch on the way home from a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, This is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had a sex dream about someone you work with and then you can't even look at them for weeks without having random flashbacks and you kind of develop a crush that is as awkward as this run-on sentence? Yeah, me either.
> 
> Also, this is my very first fic. Ever. Please be gentle.

“Prentiss! My office, now!” Hotch yelled across the bullpen as soon as the team got in from their latest case. Emily looked up at Hotch’s office while everyone else looked at her. I mean sure, she had snapped at him while they were in the field, but she had apologized and he didn’t seem to be that mad about it. She walked into his office and shut the door. “Sit down.” Hotch said with a hint of irritation in his voice. “Do you want to lead this team?” Prentiss looked at him slightly confused. “No, Sir.” “Then why do you continually question my orders?” Hotch was staring at her intently and she could feel herself start to blush, and she could also feel the heat settling in between her legs. She had fantasized about situations like this many times, but never thought he would actually be looking at her with that much intensity and possibly a hint of lust in his eyes. _Those eyes_. He finally spoke, “I think I need to remind you who is really in charge here.” He stood up and came around to the front of the desk. “Get on your knees.”

Prentiss moved quickly to obey, not really sure why, but she could not deny the commanding tone in his voice. A brief look of confusion and then lust washed over her face as Hotch began to undo his belt and unfasten his pants. He pulled out his more than average size cock and began to slowly stroke it. “Well,” said Emily, “I can certainly see why you are the boss.” He just looked down at her without speaking and pushed his erection at her mouth. She opened her mouth in response and smiled to herself as he slid in between her lips. She had thought about this moment so many times. While sitting at her desk, while at home alone, for some reason she could never get her unit chief out of her mind.

Emily heard Hotch moan as his dick hit the back of her throat and she tried not to gag. “That’s a good girl.” He purred as he stroked her hair. He started moving in and out with a steady rhythm as Emily reached up to place one hand on his hip and the other she placed at the base of his shaft adding a little twist with her hands in time to his thrusting. Her tongue ran along the underside of his shaft and she could taste the salty pre-cum at the tip. Hotch groaned and she knew he wouldn’t last long. That knowledge made Emily feel more powerful and she suddenly stopped and looked up. “Who’s in charge now?” she said with a smirk. He immediately pulled her to her feet and spun her around. “Oh, God Aaron, Yes.” Emily moaned as he bent her over the desk and started to unbutton her pants. She almost wished she wore skirts to work, but that just wasn’t practical and what were the odds that she would be having office sex with Aaron Hotchner?

She could feel Hotch’s hands running all over her, feeling her hips, breasts, stomach, and finally the area she really wanted him to touch. He slipped one finger into her as she moaned. “So tight, so hot.” Hotch whispered into her ear as he removed the finger. She whimpered slightly at the loss, but didn’t have to wait long as his finger was quickly replaced by his achingly hard dick and both their moans filled the office. Prentiss had never felt so full and couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped her lips as Hotch started to move. He slammed into her at a brutal pace and when he reached down and began to rub her clit in time to his thrusts, her orgasm shook her so hard it felt like her body was on fire and her ears would burst. It only took a few more thrusts and then she felt Hotch’s rhythm stutter as he yelled out her name as he reached his own peak.

“Emily!”

“ _Prentiss_.” She snapped awake to find Hotch shaking her shoulder. “We are about to land.” Emily looked around, she was still on the jet. It was a dream. It was just a dream. Looking up at the hard lines of Hotch’s face, it all came rushing back and she felt herself blush. She knew it would take her weeks to get over this new pseudo-crush she was developing. “Great.” She muttered. As the plane landed and the team disembarked, she could feel her glance shifting to her boss. Spencer looked at her and then over to Hotch, he gave her a knowing smile, “well, this is awkward.”


End file.
